Data written in a bistable circuit of an SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) is stored into a ferromagnetic tunnel junction device (MTJ) in a nonvolatile manner, to cut off the power supply to the bistable circuit. After that, when the bistable circuit is turned on, the data is restored into the bistable circuit from the MTJ (see Patent Document 1, for example). Power consumption can be reduced by using this memory device in a microprocessor, a system-on-chip, a microcontroller, an FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array), a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) logic, or the like.